


Avenger (art for Shiver)

by Eloony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloony/pseuds/Eloony
Summary: Art entry for 2017 Reverse Big Bang! Team: Avenger, fic by thegraytigress: Shiver





	Avenger (art for Shiver)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [Shiver](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10868364) by [ thegraytigress](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraytigress/pseuds/thegraytigress)for the companion fic to the art!

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for this years RBB, and it was my first time taking part, and I'm still a lot insecure about my art in general, but it was really fun taking part and committing to the project, I think I learned a lot more about digital art after this. The first entry I send in had been a quick sketch my friend hated so much I actually drew the whole thing again! And this is the final product you see :) completely different from it's first version tbh.
> 
> I worked with thegraytigress on this and got lucky enough to be able to read her story as it progressed from an idea to a 50k fic! It's called Shiver and it's really great and it made me feel so many things!! I want to draw more art for it one day! I can't wait to see what everybody thinks!
> 
> Thanks to the mods and to the community! I hope to take part in this again!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868364) by [thegraytigress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraytigress/pseuds/thegraytigress)




End file.
